Red Bear In Halkeginia
by KKCPointman
Summary: Soldiers with odd back grounds appear in Halkeginia, will the proletariat rise? Will the red army change this world or will this world change it? Warning: Semi-OP Soviet Army, Defiantly Gore , Cussing , And general adult content. WARNING: Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Familiar Of Zero and this is is my first fan fiction story. That being said the Soviet Military in my fan Fiction will come from a different timeline but the equipment and methods will be as accurate as I can make (Though there may be errors). Without further to do let us delve into the world of Red Bear In Halkeginia!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Last Domino … Disappears?**

 **July2,1995 09:00 Baku, On Board an unmarked cargo ship, Russian Soviet Federal Socialist Republic**

 **Sergeant Anton Ulitsky**

The inland ocean was cold as the sun began to peek over the horizon, the smell of the salty ocean wind wafted along the docks and ships. It wasn't much of a far cry from how it was during the winter, but unlike winter there was a few thousand men in camouflaged Battle Dress Uniforms along with a few thousand various other vehicles packed or boarding onto the decks of cargo ships and a few war ships. Above helicopters and jets circled, a few hundred cargo planes circled the area above like hawks waiting for a feast.

"Eh Ulitsky, why do you think we are here?" the young private with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair asked as he brushed off the back of his green, tan, and brown camouflaged pants. The older man chuckled and said jokingly ,"Mind your mouth, I could give you latrine duty for forgetting my rank."

The younger Private let out an irritable sigh as he glanced around the deck of the cargo ship at the other soldiers loitering around, and said slowly ,"Honestly we are out in the middle of nowhere and it looks like we are making an invasion fleet in the middle of our own god damned country's waters, some of the others are saying something about a possible revolt to the south west provinces..." he glanced around before lowering his voice and leaning towards the sergeant ,"I honestly don't want to raise arms against our own country folk, I mean aren't we supposed to protect them?"

The Sergeant seemed disgruntled and annoyed at the words, he eyed the Private with slight disgust ,"Have you forgotten that YOU fallow orders NOT the orders fallow you?" The private flinched a bit at the cold steel like tone of the man ,"I thought-" He was silenced by the senior who said "Just fallow orders and keep your chin up and you wont be shot." The Private let out a breath of relief and sucked back in a nervous gulp of air as his senior added in a low tone ,"At least not by us." he laughed and clapped the young mans back heartily.

A row of transport vehicles crested a hill, mounting onto a cargo ship through a hastily made port fallowed by various types of mobile anti-aircraft , Light Armored Vehicles, and Main Battle Tanks. Along the port many other cargo ships were loading ammunition crates along with rations, some barrels gasoline, and one seemed to be taking on what seemed like a giant metal umbrella of sorts.

 **North West Center of the Fleet, Caspian Sea 17:00**

The fleet of cargo ships had already moved into the open waters , while on the bridge of one of the said ships two men talked in private ."Sir I believe that Shluz One is ready for the voyage, although there are a few who disagree." the man in a white lab coat said. Looking around the steel encased room an elderly man with a thick bushy mustache paced around and looked himself in the mirror, to him there was a monstrous killer with a heart of gold looking back into is cold heartless eyes. He looked at the uniform that it wore it was one that they wore with prestige and honor, yet he deserved none for what he was about to do. With a gruff and throaty voice he said ,"Proceed according to plan, I'll let the men know." at that the man in the white lab coat said with confidence and a salute ,"Yes Division Commander Razbaul!" and exited the room heading down the hall and up a flight of stairs into the open deck of the cargo ship which held the giant umbrella like object.

Twenty minutes later the Commander stood atop a podium and spoke into a microphone his voice booming through the loud speakers behind him ,"Brothers, today we are gathered here to free us of our chains of Capitalist Greed and Oppression. Today we will show them that they cannot push us around , they cannot cage us like wild animals!" a loud cheer echoed through out the crowd ,"Today we will bring equality and peace to the poor men women and children that the Capitalist have tossed away like garbage, they do not know any thing of peace or love ! We will bring the war-machine to its knees and remove its ability to oppress the people with one quick strike! Shluz One will be the one to remove the greedy monsters grip from the poor! Today Shluz will bring us to the east coast of the United States and we will gain victory over the oppressors!" a collaborative shout of 'Urrrrrrraaaaa' through out the giant fleet echoed out onto the open waters like a storm. Company and battalion commanders began to shout as the soldiers filed into their retrospective formations before all of them headed below deck, vehicles lined up as the air units began to close in on the fleet forming a tight vortex of steel.

A giant transport helicopter left the cargo ship with Shluz and began to land among the other ships delivering a few scientists in white lab coats onto other ships as they calmly yet briskly made their way to control rooms and other various command centers of the ships, many of whom warned the crew and passengers of the ships to lie or sit down in a bunk or other secure place to avoid injury.

From the middle of the fleet came a booming mono toned voice counting down "Five" the crew and soldiers of other ships lay or sat tense as they heard the seemingly heartless voice counting down to either their victory over Capitalist imperialism or to their deaths.

"Four" every thing seemed to be silent among the fleet the tension in the air so thick that only the sounds of the jets helicopters and cargo planes could be heard cutting through the thick atmosphere like a knife.

"Three" on the cargo ship in the middle of the fleet a few scientists were looking on a monitor, a few gasps of surprise and dread could be heard among the scientists as an error occurred a small blip among the many monitors which seemed to have a mind of its own adjusting altitude and graphical coordinates .

 **Tristain Academy of Magic, Tristain , Halkeginia**

 **Juin 12 , 6058 12:00**

"Is that every one?" A middle aged man with a bald head asked a group of second year students as he adjusted his glasses and leaned slightly on his staff. Most of the students were petting and coddling over their newly summoned familiars. A red headed young lady with a deep tan skin tone who was petting a salamander like creature stood up, and pointed to a crowd and said in a chirpy voice ,"The Zero hasn't gone yet Professor Colbert!" The said crowd parted laughing at the mention of said person, revealing a short, thin, and very red faced pinkette who was about to say something that would make a sailor run for his money before Professor Colbert said to her ,"Ah yes Miss Villiere! If you would please walk over to the summoning circle?" The young seemingly thirteen year old sighed and mumbled an embarrassed ,"Yes Professor." she held her head high and gripped her wand tightly in anticipation as she walked pridefully towards the summoning circle. She is after all, from a prestigious family and not only that but one close to the crown of Tristain.

With that thought in mind she smirked and raised her wand into the air waving it as if tracing a pentagon into the sky above. She chanted "Five elemental powers , I Louise de la Villiere call upon you.." The students around her silenced hearing the odd chant some even seemed almost encouraging , notably a red head next to her salamander familiar and a blue haired teen next to a dragon gazing curiously at the spectacle.

"To summon a strong, loyal familiar!" with a flick of her wrist an explosion occurred shrouding the area in dust and dirt many in the crowd of students murmuring words not to different from ,"Once a Zero always a Zero.", "As usual she screws up." and ,"Go home this is an academy for Magic NOT FAILURES!". At the realization that she possibly did fail her eyes were beginning to water, but before she could burst into full on tears a loud 'Thud' was heard and something along the lines of "Ckya Blyat!" with a few cracking of bones. Hope restored the pinkette looked to the equally small blue haired mage named Tabitha who was dusting off a book she was reading. The only response Louise received from the Bluenette was a small nod and a wave of her staff causing the dust in the air to be cast aside.

 **July 2, 1995 15:45 The Black Sea, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics**

 **Sergeant Borislav Bojidar**

Sergeant Borislav heard the count down as he lay in his bunk in the hallway the monotone voice could be heard "Three..." just then a green orb of light appeared next to his bunk and the count down seemed distant and much slower and deeper "twoooooooooooo" he curiously stuck a hand it which ended up with him being sucking into said anomaly, the other spetsnaz in their bunks didn't seem to notice the strange occurrence let alone the fact that one of their brothers in arms was sucked into the strange orb.

The next thing he felt was weightlessness and then the dreadful sensation of falling. It wasn't that he wasn't used to falling , being in the special forces in the great Soviet Union you were trained to duck and roll, or use a parachute . Yet because of the lack of parachute and the dust in the air obscuring his vision he was only able to yell out "Fucking Bitch!" after his body was slammed against the dirt and grass with a loud thud and audible cracks, possibly from the forearm which took the blunt of his fall.

Silence... that is what he first noticed. He lay there wondering 'Did I just fall into hell?' before the dust in the air was swept away like a blanket being torn from above him revealing a bright sun, medieval castle like walls, and a bunch of teenagers in a weird black and white uniforms . The females wore black skirts and the males wore black pants yet all of them wore white shirts and long black capes pinned together by a gold pendant with a star marking them as 'weird' in his opinion especially since they were laughing at a soviet spetsnaz! Off to the side a bald man was talking to a girl with pink hair in a heated discussion in a foreign language, possibly in french which he knew only one word and that was 'hello', at least his friend said it was. Knowing Ulitsky it could mean a bad word or something. With a deep breath and a prayer he said "Sot" and waved his left hand in bald mans direction. His right arm was rather flexible and even with his adrenaline from falling wearing off his 'training' to handle pain was kicking in. It hurt ALOT but he didn't show it at all except for wincing a bit when he initially tried to wave with his right hand ending up with his for arm dangling in an unhealthy position and a muffled yell of pain.

The next thing Borislav knew he was smacked across the head with the bald mans staff. He grumbled and muttered ,"Next time I see Ulitsky I am going to give him hell."He let out a sigh as he rubbed the bump that formed from the thick piece of wood colliding into the rear of his head.

 **Louise de la Villiere**

Louise couldn't believe what she summoned, a commoner of all things, couldn't it have been a dragon or manticor like her mothers? The thought of her mother drained all the blood from her face, what would her mother think if she found out she summoned a commoner as a familiar?! Albeit an oddly dressed one... She would be disowned and looked down upon as a lesser mage! Or worse.. she would be classified as a commoner rather than a mage! She turned to Professor Colbert as her peers jeered and laughed behind her pointing at her and her 'Familiar' and asked ,"May I PLEASE preform the ritual again Professor Colbert?" to which the older man replied in a reprimanding tone ,"Now Miss Villiere the familiar summoning ritual is sacred, you can't summon another familiar because it is heretical, you don't want the church knocking down your door do you?" Louise shuddered and said ,"Fine I-I'll finish the ritual..." at that moment the person she summoned decided to wave at Colbert with his left hand and say "Idiot!" to which Colbert walked over to the man and whacked him behind the head with his staff.

The strange man muttered something comprehensible as Colbert said to Louise ,"It would be best to complete the ritual now Villiere before he does something rather dangerous ..." he added under his breath ,"Or idiotic... again."

Louise nodded and said with downcast eyes and a sigh of defeat ,"Yes Professor Colbert." With that she walked up to Borislav and knelt next to him, waving her wand in a similar manner as when she summoned him. " I , Louise de la Villiere proclaim you as my familiar." she kissed him on the forehead to which he replied in some form of gibberish, finishing the contract.

 **Borislav Bojidar**

Borislav blinked in surprise as the little girl walked up to him , knelt and kissed his forehead. It would have been heart warming with out the fact that he was trained to kill people and the only thing he was thinking about was gouging the man with the staff with said object. Along with the fact that his right hand felt like it was barbecuing. Realizing that his right hand was in excruciating pain he let out a painful hiss and lifted his right arm to see what was happening to his hand. Yet due to the fact that it was broken in the fall his forearm bent in an odd angle causing him to let out a loud ,"BLIN BLIN BLIN BLIN!" the sound of bones cracking even more was heard throughout the large courtyard causing Borislav and many of the students to wince in disgust along with a few vomiting onto the green grass. After his explicit rant he let out a calming breath now noticing the pink haired girl and the bald man coming back from a near by tower built into the seemingly ancient walls, fallowed by a pair of people who seemed to be wearing all white nurses uniforms, except they held wands instead of sharp needle like objects, which in a sense relived him and in a lesser tone confused him.

He stared in wonder as they knelt next to him waving their wands , causing some water to float out of a pair of canteen like leather bags at their waists. Yet he drew away when the water it self neared him. In response one of the nurses said something to try to reassure him, the little pink haired girl behind them huffed and turned her head saying something he didn't comprehend to which the nurses began to talk to her as they once again tried to get the water closer to his fractured arm, causing her face to redden seemingly out of embarrassment and scold them lightly in the same french like language. They ignored her as the water floated to his arm and glowed, making the pain in his arm numb like his own heart. Borislav then heard the sound of many ruffling capes above and wondered if they unfurled a flag of some kind only to look up and scream ,"FUCKING BITCH THEY'RE FLYING!" his left hand pointing at the levitating students heading towards various towers withing the building complex. His right hand ,now repaired by some sorcery, holding the back of his head in disbelief as if trying to keep his head from exploding, which it probably would have. His left hand was pointing towards the strange witchcraft.

 **Louise De La Villiere**

Noticing her now familiars arm bending at an odd angle she went to the nurses leaning against one of the court yards walls near the void tower who 'coincidentally' decided to fallow her here, they looked at her with questioning glances as she briskly walked up to them along with professor Colbert. One of them asked the young looking pinkette ,"Whats wrong milady?" to which she said ,"My familiar needs help he has broken an arm." the two nurses raised an eye brow to each other as if to ask 'Do you believe her?' they both decided they didn't until one of the most renowned professors who was fallowing the short thin pinkette said to them ,"It is true, her familiar is in plenty of pain, if you could please assist?" at the mention of her being true the young pinkette said hotly to professor Colbert ,"Of course I tell the truth, do you doubt my word as a noble from a prestigious family such as house Villiere?" at that the professor gave a rather guilty look as the nurses rushed past them toward the sound of an audible crack.

Forgetting the predicament , much to Colbert's relief, they fallowed the nurses in a brisk pace the many of the students were leaning on their familiars seemingly about to vomit, some have turned away or already did empty their stomachs onto the grass. A very small amount were laughing at the commoners predicament. Upon seeing the students puking or picking on the poor man Colbert said to the class ,"Alright students class dismissed, head back to your dorms there's nothing to see here." at that the students either seemed to deflate or rapidly oblige trying to keep their stomachs from getting rid of their food.

The healers were having a grand time poking fun at the Villiere child saying that she ,"Hired a commoner" to be her familiar to which Louise fumed and proclaimed that ,"I would rather have an ant than a commoner as a familiar!" they ignored her as her familiar looked at his now healthy arm in amazement, and then looked up as a shadow of a student passed overhead. He seemed to pale a bit as he pointed to the students and said in a seemingly surprised voice, "Cyka Blyat Oni Letyat!". The nurses decided to leave in an attempt to get away from the crazed man. The professor decided to leave as well, saying something about an 'experiment' he had to keep an eye on.

It was at that moment that Louise noticed that her familiar was staring dumbfounded at a window that was open, apparently to allow students to levitate through them. She sighed and said ,"Not only do I get a commoner but I get some back water no name and no brain." she sighed in exasperation. She then took his hand and began to try and drag him to her dormitory, which failed due to his muscular physique and heavy weight , which was mainly muscle. She let out an irritated breath and looked up to the clear blue sky ,"Why do I have such a confusing familiar..." she tapped him on the shoulder and waved her hand in a 'Come Hither' motion. To which he thankfully complied.

 **Date/Time:?On Board an unmarked cargo ship Location:?**

 **Sergeant Anton Ulitsky**

Most crews and soldiers on board the ships walked up towards the decks in full gear after the transition taking only a few minutes to assemble, only to break formation to look towards the setting sun, they knew that there was a time difference and was told that when they were going to be 'delivered' to the capitalist shores. They did know one thing, and that was that America wasn't a floating piece of land. That did raise more than one question, the most important one though was 'Where Is Here?'. Many mouths were agape ,in the distance there were wooden ships that seemed to float towards or around the island one of which turned towards the fleet of ships and cargo planes circling over head. A crew of anti-aircraft gunners ran to their duel Kord machine gun mounts , a type of automatic anti-aircraft used against low and slow flying planes. The crew of said mount began to load the rounds into the chambers and ready the weapon. On board other ships similar events began to occur, soldiers began to prepare RPG teams on the decks, AA crew members began to mount their respective guns , and soldiers began to ready for confrontation. In the bridges of the cargo ships commanders began to relay messages between them the main priority was to protect the Shluz , most of the ships surrounding the cargo ship with the umbrella like object as scientists began to fiddle with the said object trying to see what went wrong and how they could reprogram it so that they could make it back to their familiar world.

 **Juin 12 6058 , 17:00 Albonian Time , RRS Soaring Eagle , Albionian Skies, South East Of Albion**

 **Captain O'Brian**

"Sir there is a fleet of strange ships in the waters below!" exclaimed a young twenty or something year old white haired youth from the mast of the Glorious Soaring Eagle , he was a scrawny fellow with a telescope planted into his eyes. " They also have metal birds sir!" said another man from the starboard side , which the ship seemed to be tilting towards due to all the personnel going to one side. Captain O'Brian was a well fed and charismatic leader one that most say the glorious Cromwell chose by hand to command the ,at the time, biggest ship that the Reconqueastan rebellion had. Sure it is now out classed by the Queen Mira that was captured not to long ago but it still had one of the best crews which more than made due for its smaller size and smaller armaments.

The Captain said to his crew ,"Well then, lets see if they are royalist scum or not, signal the Harold and Rubie to fallow course, and prepare for a fight." Just then the man at the mast of the ship said ,"Sir the metal birds are retreating!" to which the captain replied with a worried tone, ," Lets hope that they aren't coming back then." The Soaring Eagle then changed course and headed towards the strange fleet of water ships, fallowed by two smaller frigates.

 **Date/Time:? An unmarked cargo ship Place:?**

 **Division Commander Razboul**

The elderly commander sat on the bridge of the Cargo Ship 'Shluz' with a group of bickering scientists, many of whom were pinning the blame on the others as if their lives depended on it . He just got the news from a few scouting jets that there was a bigger land mass to the south and that it seemed like there was many open fields that the cargo planes could possibly land on. He gave permission to do so and that if they were to contact natives to try to make negotiate with them. The Commander sighed and pinched the ridge of his nose and said in a calm and collected voice, "Don't worry about getting court marshaled let alone shot." the room began to become less tense at the mention of not being shot but there was still some heated discussion between the scientists. He then continued ," I am more worried about the flying ships than any thing else, I don't want my men to die here so try to boot the system back up." many scientists nodded and one even mentioned his mother and how she would," Tear the blin" out of him. The general said "You friends, should try to fix this mess, I will attempt to communicate with the natives." At that he stood up and walked out of the room, a few of his personal guards fallowing him out of the room. One of the scientists blinked and asked the others ,"Since when were they here?" The group of scientists decided to try and reboot the system which always ended up with a rainbow of colors that Shluz emits.

The general had a small bridge like structure extended to the next ship and walked across , one of his sub-commanders giving him the microphone from his speech, which was surprisingly still connected and functioning . He tapped the mic softly getting an echo from the ships speakers. He looked up at the approaching flying ships and said in Russian ,"Hello, we would like to discuss our predicament with you and seek an agreement."

 **Juin 12 6058 , 17:30 Albonian Time , RRS Soaring Eagle , Albionian Skies South East Of Albion**

 **Captain O'Brian**

The captain heard the strange language coming from the ship and mused 'Rub'Kali merchants, but brushed it away when he saw the strange cannons it had, they were too long to load like regular cannons unless you had a ladder or brought the gun down, guessing that it is an unconventional design he said into an enchanted cone like object ,"Hello , surrender your goods to reconquesta and you will be pardoned for being so close to the holy Albion, the rightful kingdom of the glorious lord Cromwell."

The same voice said in a strange rough accent "We will not comply, we seek only to get back to our home land." The strange object on one of the ships which looked like an umbrella a noble woman would use on a hot day began to glow a faint blue. Captain O'Brian said in a stern voice as the ships began to turn to their sides exposing the massive armaments of cannons to the potential threat ,"Do not attack us we are not afraid to fire upon you." the reply he got was ridiculous ,"We are not attacking you and if you do fire on us we will retaliate!" the strange metal object began to glow red and green as captain O'Brian said "FIRE!" with a loud thunder like roar all of the ships cannons fired onto the possible threat sinking the ship almost instantly. Many people jumped off the sinking ship just as all hell broke loose.

 **Commander Razboul**

His eyes widened as he turned around to see the burning Shluz , many of the scientists were on fire or jumping into the waters below, soldiers began dropping rope ladders towards the scientists as the Anti Aircraft guns began to chatter, sending high explosive and armor piercing rounds a few thousand rounds a second into the hulls of all three opposing ships, which at the realization of how great a threat they were, began to peel off and head back towards the floating piece of land, one of the two smaller ships exploded, presumably from the fires spreading to the ammunition storage and the other small ship groaned in agony next to the giant ship until it finally split horizontally in half the last survivor, the bigger one limping away slowly.

One of Razbouls Sub-commanders went up to him and asked ," Comrade Commander, shall we give chase?" to which the Commander sighed and said ,"No, Our main Priority is to find and bring back the survivors of the Shluz." already the soldiers were blood thirsty , their only way home was destroyed and many of the people that could possibly take them home were killed , only about five head scientists were recovered out of twenty. There were also the engineers of the project of which thirty out of one hundred and seventy were retrieved. After three hours of searching the floating wreckage that was left from the tragedy the fourteen other cargo ships began to head south in an attempt to regroup with the airborne division and air corp.

 **Captain O'Brian**

The shocked captain looked at the bodies lay a strew on the deck , out of the hundred or so sailors that manned the vessel originally only forty or so survived the bombardment from the other ship. Body parts and organs seeped from every crevice and the holes on the deck showed where the strange cannonballs pierced the ship from underneath and through all of the decks , floors, and ceilings of the cabins underneath. He didn't know of any cannon that was able to go through more than three wooden floorboards let alone seven! His shock turned to pure blood thirsty rage as he looked up and found the torso of the spotter dangling from a rope around his arm hanging like a freshly slaughtered pig from the mast of the Soaring Eagle. He didn't know the lad personally but he knew his father that died fighting the royalists. He had to once again go to the lady of his house to let her know of another loss the family gained. He looked around the ship and noted that he would be doing that a lot along with a lot of recruiting.

Captain O'Brian then looked back to the distance where the enemy ships were circling where the ship that he personally shot under used to be and saw a a red flag on one of the ships... it bore a gold hammer ,sickle and star.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forte De Tu: I have plans involving nuclear devices need not worry :)**

 **I was wondering if I can bounce ideas with someone , PM me if you think you're able to put up with my antics!Thank you all for reading my integration of reds in Halkeginia. With out further a do, let us once again delve into the world that is Red Bear In Halkeginia!**

 **Chapter 2: Friend or Fiend**

 **Juin 12 6058 ,19:00 , Tarbes , Tristain**

 **Agathe**

Agathe was a young man, barely reaching his seventeenth spring, he had soft blue eyes and short brown hair, which at the moment was drenched in sweat and smudged with dirt. He had a hoe in his hand, leaning on it as he rested from a long afternoon of toiling the hard packed earth beneath his feet,. The village had just finished harvesting their crops and was ready to plant the falls harvest.

Agathe sighed and wiped the sweat off of his forehead using the back of his hand and looked up into the sunny blue sky. As he looked at the white clouds and the metal objects looming closer he turned back to the hard packed earth and began toil the land before he thought ,'Wait... flying metal...?' he then turned his head back up to the strange objects which came closer with a deadly whir.

The metal creatures skimmed across the long fields of hard packed earth, kicking up dust and debris as their three strange legs skidded along the ground. The villagers screamed something about the 'wrath of Brimir' and began to run back to the village as the strange objects began to descended on the thin roads and the hardened part of the fields, dry due to the winter rains and the sudden heat of spring.

Agathe was actually curious and neared one of the 'creatures' before its rear popped open a few dozen people dressed in weird multicolored uniforms came out , many of whom seemed to be carrying heavy back packs and ... front packs? The people that came out came out with what looked like a very complex and strange version of a musket.

The young Tristanian born Albonian waved a hand in greeting and said in a nervous tone "He-Hello?" in response they began to speak with one another in an unintelligible language one of them said in Tristanian "Come..." and beckoned him over. He nodded and with a new surge of confidence, along with musing that 'If I run now they would probably kill me any ways' he held his head high and his fists clenched, still shaking due to his rising nervousness he followed the man in strange clothing.

The man leading him began to speak in the strange language once again and waved his hands in the way of the crowd of what he thought was soldiers, near by a creature with spinning wings above its body, hovered over a small empty lot between the giant metal birds landed finally after instructions from a person below. Its spinning wings nearly grazing the giant metal birds own wings that were resting near by.

He was lead to the center of the crowd where a group of people were heatedly arguing. He flinched when one of them punched another and then bellowed something in the strange language. The one now on the ground groaned in agony holding is bleeding nose as the other began to sternly talk to him pointing fingers at the others.

 **Major Anatoli Kovalyov**

'The men were tense and the modified landing strip must have been farmland, I hope they haven't planted yet or else we might have some people opposing our presence' mused the well built young man, as he ran a smooth hand though his dirty blonde hair as his blue eyes glanced around the field. For now it was temporary base of operations for the soviet airborne.

A tough looking young man ran up to him saluting ,"Major there is trouble among the company commanders!" he exclaimed in panic. The major then said in a calm tone along with a warm comforting smile ,"Don't worry sergeant major, ill handle it , where are they?"

The sergeant major let out a relived sigh and said ,"They are near T-130 Major Kovalyov!" to which the major nodded and began to walk towards a group of giant transport planes, specifically one with a giant 130 on the side. As they neared a T72 Main Battle Tank rolled out of the open hatch at the rear of the transport ,as three men were under the shade of the wing, audibly squabbling over what they should do.

One of them said ,"We should set up a defensive perimeter and keep to our selves until help comes!" another replied ,"We have to see what they are going to do before we can react , I am sure that we would be able to deploy faster than them." Anatoli went up to the trio and said "We should try and communicate with them. No questions."

The first asked "What if.." he wasn't able to complete the sentence as a fist collided into his jaw with a violent crack. He was sprawled cross the floor as he was kicked in the side by the major ," I said no questions, let this be a message; any thing I say from now on will be fallowed unless it is ordered by my uncle." at the mention of the division commander every one fell silent, at least until one of the sergeants that arrived not a minute after said ,"Major this civilian speaks English I believe, he fallowed my broken orders so..." he moved to the side revealing a dirty, young, yet muscular and sweaty man behind him with sky blue eyes and dirty blonde hair wearing some plain ragged clothing, which seemed to have many holes and tears in them, his feet didn't have much for protection , as he only wore a strip of cloth wrapped around his feet.

The Teen said in English ," _Uh hello? Who are you? And why are you here?"_ The major being well endowed in English said ," _Hello young man we are the Red Army, Specifically we are the airborne division, we wish to speak with someone of authority if we may?"_ The young man shrugged and said , _"I will see if someone can be sent to the palace, to see if the queen is able to come. Even then it si possible they might drive you off , or even ignore you."_ at the mention of a monarchy the major winced and said ," _Thank you."_ he then said to his subordinates ,"We aren't going to set up defenses, we are going to meet some one of importance to them."

 **Date/Time: Ten Hours after the Transition, Unmarked Cargo Ship, Location :?**

 **Division Commander Razboul**

The division commander heard the radio transmission from the helicopter its self before the captain of the forward ship sent the message over the ships speakers ,"Hind inbound!". The gruff sounding voice echoed over the silent waters towards the other ships. He decided to go onto the deck as it landed on the deck of the ship.

Once the two pilots exited the vehicle he asked ,"Did they establish communications with the natives or is the landmass not populated? " The pilots saluted and said ,"There hasn't been any official communications except with the near by town of 'Tarbes'." The word rolled out of his mouth awkwardly and the Commander asked "They Speak Russian?" To which the pilot , still saluting said "No Commander they speak English though it is rumored that french is the official language." Razboul nodded and said ,"I am mediocre in french but I can speak fluent English." he then said to the crew of the ship ,"Ill be departing to the airborne division, Commissar Raslov , you're in charge, main objective reach the mainland and regroup with us." with that the said Commissar saluted and said "Yes Commander!" the general got into the passenger area of the attack helicopter along with his personal guard, after which the pilots climbed into the pilot seats. The rotating blades of the Mil Mi-24 spun to life lifting the helicopter off of the cargo ship and began to soar towards the mainland, heading away from the lights of the ships. The two moons above seemed to mock the people from another world.

 **Juin 7, 6058 08:00 York, Albion On Board the Soaring Eagle**

 **Captain O'Brian**

"Your Highness Lord Cromwell , I am saddened to report that we have lost two frigates to the strange fleet..." Captain O'Brian bowed to the middle aged man with blonde flowing hair. The man smiled and said "I heard from your crew..." O'Brian closed his eyes and expected to be killed on the spot by Cromwell's guards but instead Cromwell said ,"At least you were able to destroy their super weapon before it was able to be used." to which O'Brian let out a relived breath and said ,"Thank you lord Cromwell!"

Cromwell said ,"No thank you , they might have been able to do something horrid and heretical with that weapon your men described." he then began to walk across the deck of the ship , which looked like a wheel of cheese with how many holes that sprouted from below. "Their weapons were able to do this?" Cromwell asked as he looked down a hole into the skies below. O'Brian replied "Yes Your Holiness. They had a red banner with a hammer , sickle and star." Cromwell asked ,"Were they all commoners? Those tools are mainly used by commoners and the star is an old symbol of worship for commoners." The captain of the ship said ,"I could not tell but their weapons were... horrendous."

Cromwell placed a soft hand on the bowing mans shoulders and said ,"Rest Captain do not dwell on it for too long, I'll have you on leave for now as your vessel is repaired." O'Brian thought 'But they will escape we need to eliminate the threat now.' but instead said ,"Yes your highness, thank you your highness."

 **Juin 7, 6058 08:00 , Forest Of Tarbes ,Tristain**

 **Princess Henrietta De Tristain**

"Your highness we are reaching the town of Tarbes. We should only take two more days before we reach the academy." said a Young woman with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes wearing a set of white armor with a musket slung across her back, as she was rode a horse alongside a white elegant carriage which was pulled by two unicorns. A head of purple poked out and rubbed its eyes softly , one hand adjusting the sidelong crown on its head as a soft voice said "Ah yes thank you Agnes I was wondering if I could apologize for the death of Count Heilgia." The blonde nodded , the princess stretching out an arm as she yawned.

The ride from then on was silent until the group of female guards and carriage broke the treeline to the farmland of the said village. The entourage stopped dead in their tracks as they spotted strange people wearing even stranger clothing doing what seemed to be military drills and exercises they wielded strange metal and wooden musket like objects as they exercised and drilled, in the back ground sat strange metal beasts over the hard packed earth . Agnes said to the other royal guards ,"Stay here and protect the princess ." Without another word she kicked the sides of her horse , causing it to neigh and gallop towards the strange people who in turn scattered holding weird muskets of sorts , many knelt and some even took on a position which made it hard to effectively use a musket; prone. She stopped some meters away from the tents and men who seemed tense and asked ,"Who are you?" the strange people began to chatter in a language that she wasn't able to understand before a man dressed in a very formal attire many medals and ribbons lined his upper left chest, possibly their leader walked briskly out of one of the bigger tents and walked towards Agnes and said in Albonian ,"I am sorry but we cannot understand you."

Agnes was surprised that they could speak Albonian and guessed that they were possibly Reconquista, noting this she lifted her fist and spun it, the entourage behind her began to circle the princess protectively.

Fortunately becoming a guard for the princess required you learn at least the basic understanding of another language, which for her was Albonian ,"Who are you and why are you in Tristan?" she asked once again in Albonian, to which he replied ,"We do not know how we got here but we do not wish to do harm."

She didn't trust him he might have been a rebel she said "Leave now or be cons-" she was stopped as the sound of galloping hooves came closer behind her she was about to yell at who ever decided to disobey her orders until she realized who it was "Princess! You shouldn't be out here, it is dangerous and we don't know who they are." to which the princess replied ,"They aren't lying, trust me Agnes I know." She lifted up her right hand which carried the ring of water.

Henrietta then said in Albonian "I wish to speak with your leader." The same man who talked to Agnes walked forward and said "I am the commander of this division, do you wish to talk peace with us?"

The princess nervously nodded, she could tell that he was telling the truth using the ring, after all royalty in the past had enchanted it with a 'lie detection' spell along with the fact that it was the ring of water. It was helpful in discovering if there was a plot to over throw a 'rightful ruler' of Tristan or if their spouse was cheating on said ruler.

The princess being close to the current Tudor dynasty knew Albonian as well and asked ,"What would you need with our leader sir...? "

Razboul said "Razboul, no need to call me sir." he stopped and looked into the sky pondering "I would like to discuss peace as I said, and I would like to seek refuge for my comrades." He lifted his right hand and gestured to the men that were tense , rifles still directed towards the two newcomers.

Razboul said something in his native tongue and they lowered their weapons, yet eyes the princess and Agnes with caution, their hands gripping their weapons.

The princess nodded and said "That is acceptable." , gripping the reigns of the unicorns saddle it seemed to know that its rider wanted to move closer to the encampment.

As Agnes , the royal guards, and Princess Henrietta neared the tents some shouts in the strange language could be heard and the drilling and marching commenced once again.

As Henrietta entered the tent her guards stood at attention behind her , the commander of the strange nations forces mentioned to an odd chair which seemed to be stuffed with some kind of bedding. He said "Take a seat, relax do you drink?" he pulled out a glass bottle of what appeared to be water and poured it into two small glasses. As he did so he said "Sorry for the inconvenient seating..." the princess sat onto the chair which was surprisingly comfortable even for her own throne. "The seats are pilots seats for the Cargo planes." she said "What are these... Planes you speak of?" he said "Ah yes you are still in the bronze age correct? Ah well you probably wouldn't know what that is , any who the planes are flying contraptions that can take people or weapons to almost any place quickly."

She widened her eyes in surprise ,"But that would require many dragons and griffons to do!" The commander across from her raised an eyebrow and said "Dragons, griffons? Are they not only of legend and folk tale?" to which she replied " No I have a griffon and dragon of my own."

Razboul said "Ah..." as he placed the small glass cup in front of her she accepted it and took a sniff, it smelled strongly of alcohol, the commander raised his small glass and said "To peace." and drank his in a single gulp. She tried to do the same but ended up unceremoniously spitting it to the side which Agnes rushed to her side and her guards tensed grabbing the hilt of their swords . The princess waved them off and said "I'm fine, that was just... stronger than I am accustomed to..." the commander said ,"You haven't tried vodka until now I see..."

Henrietta nodded and said "Now for your men, I understand that they seek refuge but where shall we put them, most of these lands are owned by nobility, and are farmed by the common people.." the commander said "Where does you're army stand?" to which the princess said "We usually rely on alliances and other countries to protect us." the commander said "We could protect you from most if not all aggressive neighbors if you allow us refuge. Right now there are more of my men off shore, we would like to know if it is possible to set up two headquarters , one here and one at the shoreline?"

The princess said "How is your military going to protect us , do you have many mages or is it mostly commoners?" the Commander across from her winced at the word 'commoners' and said "We have no mages among us, yet we are a formidable fighting force , I could show you now what we have to offer." he held his hand up directing it towards the flaps of the tents.

Henrietta nodded and said skeptically "That would be... nice." she then stood along with the commander across from her , he went to the tent flaps and opened it for her. The guards followed and he went after, he lead them to an open area where a strange carriage with flat plates for wheels sat along with what seemed to be the carriage drivers, it had four long metal muskets attached to the front of a round object that was placed on top if the carriages roof. Razboul said to the group "This is a ZSU-23-4 'Shilka' or , sewing machine, it fires twenty millimeter rounds at eight hundred to a thousand rounds a minute." All of them muttered either "That's impossible" or "Preposterous!" to which he replied with a simple and unsettling smirk. He began to speak to the people sitting on it or near it, 'it must have been commands the way they entered the object' thought Henrietta.

The carriage began to move on its own to the entourages surprise, and headed towards a empty part of the field with a forest across from them. "Cover your ears it will be loud." all of them nodded covering their ears as Razboul handed a pair of earmuffs to Henrietta he said "place the soft parts over your ears ma'am ." she nodded and her eyes widened as the world around her became noticeably muffled.

Razboul hollered something in the strange tongue his men speaks in ,the machine came to life with a loud **'BZZZZZZZZT'** the entourage stared opened eyed and open mouthed as the treeline in the distance began to fall and splinter after a few seconds of firing.

'This could change Halkeginia in ways we couldn't imagine.' thought princess Henrietta.

 **Sorry its shorter than last week but im trying to make this a weekly- biweekly thing , you know to keep pace and what not thanks for reading! Here's a clue to next chapter ;**

 **'Contracts are made , the land will be forever tainted red'. Also If you have any ideas let me know , PM or leave a thought in the review section!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the late update , I know I said I would update every two weeks but life happened and I'm still employed so I may bump the updates to a month so that I may have some time to correct my spelling and check with the time line, and story line yada yada... Any who back to Red Bear In Halkeginia !**

 **Chapter 3:Tainted Red**

 **Louise De La Villiere**

She hated her familiar , the first day he was summoned he fallowed her to her room and had the audacity to lay on her bed... HER BED!Now that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that when she was about to punish him like the dog he was, he not only refused but he took away the whip and broke it in half and was about to walk off... before she blew him out of the room and into the hallway. He began to yell and holler in his strange language and was about to charge back into her room before she slammed her door shut . "Stay out in the cold you peasant dog!" she yelled.

She sighed and sat on the floor looking up to the ceiling a familiar warm substance trailing its way from the edge of her eyes down to her cheeks and dripping off her chin. She shuddered and asked to no one in particular "Why... Why me? Why do I have to suffer with weak magic, what have I done?" she grit her teeth as she heard a scratching sound from the window. She stood and wiped her face of any emotion and most importantly any tears.

She walked over to the window and opened it letting a crow with a note attached to its leg into the room. It let out a squawk as if mocking her as she said "Yea yea here's your treat." she went to her desk and pulled open a drawer taking out a piece of jerky and gave it to the black bird of misfortune . She then took the letter from the birds leg and opened it reading the contents and of course it was from her mother not only that but it also asked how the summoning ritual went.

Louise let out a frustrated groan.'What should I say ? That I did summon something and it disobeys me? Or should I just let them know I did summon something and buy some time for my self to try and domesticate the peasant?' she shook her head and decided that domesticating that dog was going to be as hard as doing a dot class spell.

She then went to her desk , pulled a quill from the drawer, as well as a container of ink, and began to write a letter back to her mother using an empty paper that she had on the said desk. She began to write about how her day was how she was passing the written exams and how she could be doing better at the practical areas of magic. She shuddered as she thought about how every student would constantly mock her about the explosions she would cause and how she didn't have a magic affinity. She finished the letter and took the same bow string that was sent with the crow and tied the letter to its leg, saying "Bring it to mother." it seemed to nod before it took flight out the window into the dark night.

She could only wonder what her 'Familiar' was up to at the moment.

 **Borislav Bojidar**

Borislav looked around the long halls wondering how the hell he was going to get out of the strange Kremlin of Lala Land. He chuckled at the thought of magic people and how weird and weak they looked compared to many of the people back home... 'Home' he thought as he walked into a spacious room with a fountain in the middle. He wondered how his family was doing , little Sasha and his toy trucks , Mama with her constant bumbling and talk of Kamput recipes. His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of students , who seemed to intent on each other for his own comfort. One , a blond foppish teen was chatting up a younger looking brunette with a brown cape compared to his own black one. Borislav didn't have to understand what they were saying from the sounds of it they would be having children in nine months if they kept it up. He sighed in annoyance and walked out into a open courtyard and looked up to the strange moons above . His eyes went wide and he screamed out " _OH FUCK WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"_ which was answered by a shushing from a young man with brown hair and a familiar red head from a third story window. Borislav thought 'If I am here where the hell are my comrades?'.

 **Division Commander Razboul**

The division commander looked at the young purple haired princess who sat across from him the truck bounced around on the uneven road towards Tristainia . The princes gasped and straightened her hair and brushed down her dress as the bouncing of the truck caused all occupants to topple to the side a bit and straighten themselves , the Royal Guards of Tristain across from the top and most trusted guards of the division commander. Both sides were uneasy with the presence of the other except for two. "I Trust that the Treaty will be at least contemplated by your..." The well dressed Commander coughed with unease as he said "Nobility?" .The Princess Nodded and said "I believe that your army would benefit from this alliance and so will Tristan I will make sure they at least think about agreeing with our cause."

Razboul nodded and said to the second in command , a thin tall and very lanky man with white hair and blue eyes " _Comrade Rubenov are you sure the print is loop hole free?"_ the man looked at the commander with a raised brow and said in a monotone voice " _I am hurt commander, you think of me as an idiot? Of course I did , unless translating it was the problem , and even then it would be you that is shooting your own foot because you talked to the Tristanian diplomat to translate the Papers._ "

The commander nodded to his old friend and looked about the rear of the truck where one of his guards took out a chocolate bar and opened it holding it up to one of the Tristanian royal guards. She raised an eyebrow at the bar then the man and said "What is this?" the man clearly didn't understand a single word she said but said " _Here take it I don't really fancy sweets.._ " the woman he who was clad in full white armor said "It looks weird and like an unpleasant substance..." she shied away from said bar of sweet candy, the man in multi camouflage gear broke of a piece and made a show at exaggerating how to eat a candy bar getting his lips covered in the brown sweetness. She sighed and took a piece of the bar and popped it into her mouth her eyes going wide at the flavor . She then took the rest of the bar much to the mans and the rest of the trucks amusement.

Razboul said to the guard with chocolate on his mouth " _Wipe the shit off your face you look like you've been sticking your nose in deep shit."_ and chuckled as the man wiped his nose off with his sleeve. The Tristanian navigator who was sitting beside the driver said "We are near the city already !" the princess cocked an eye brow and said "Commander Razboul I knew you said that this 'truck' of yours was fast but I did not know that it was this fast it took me two days of carriage riding to get to Tarbes but it took us six hours at most!" the said man across from her only chuckled and said "It isn't the fastest vehicle we have." at that the princess and her four guards stared wide eyed at the Commander.

Through the view port to the front of the vehicle the group could see the white castle in the distance surrounded by extravagant housing areas which in turn were surrounded by smaller and more cramped areas , possibly the slums of the city. A fair distance ahead of the truck a BTR-60 lead the column where the captain of the Tristanian Royal Guard , Agnes sat facing the truck with her back against the rear of the Light Armored Vehicles rather small turret , the reason being that she knew most of Tristan like the back of her hand and proved a rather trustworthy navigator among the narrow and steep trails through the forests of Tristain.

As they neared the gates the guards of the city drew their swords albeit still worried they made their way towards the road right in front of the strange horseless and windowless carriage with some sort of chain rather than wheels, but what stopped them from charging at the object and yelling "For The Queen" was one of the royal musketeers riding the strange object. Their eyes went wide as the musketeer flashed the royal badge which basically said that one of the royal family was riding along. They sheathed their swords and saluted the passing convoy.

The crowded streets shied away from the passing vehicles as if they were loads of horse manure , which wasn't all that far off considering the political intent of the passengers. Most people of Tristan thought of politics as ramble for the rich to get richer. Alas this beneficial gathering was more than that it was the start of Tristan's independence from mercenary armies and independent contractors , most of which were nobles in Tristan forcing commoners to wage war or patrol with little to no pay. The nobles all the while sit back and keep the payment to themselves, most people knew about it but not many would dare speak against a noble.

Add to the fact that these conscripts were unmotivated and lacked discipline and you have your self the reason Tristan lost one third of its land to Germania in a month long war thirty years past. The story of how Henrietta's father and a battalion of what was left of the old royal guards marching back to the capital of Tristan replayed in the back of Razboul's head as he walked into the courtyard behind Henrietta herself who she briskly walked to a guard and said ,"Send as many messengers out as possible to gather the head of families It . Is . Urgent." She punctuated with a tone more in line of a esteemed general than a young lady.

Razboul nodded to himself and said ,"Your leadership skills are on par or better than a few of mt officers if I may say so my self , and for a young lady as your self that is very accomplishing." . Henrietta stopped in front of the double doors in front of the grand hall and entrance to the castle as two guards pushed the said doors open with a loud creak , she looked him in the eyes and said "My father was murdered and my mother is in no state to run a country even a small one such as Tristan, I have to do something right or Reconquesta would take the opportunity to rid of Tristanian royals."

Razboul said "If you agree with our terms we will make sure that Tristan is safe." as he finished his sentence the double doors opened to reveal a rather empty throne room , a long rectangular table sat in the middle of the room at the end was a ornate gold chair with ruby red cushions and a crown at the head of said chair. There were wooden chairs along the sides of the rectangular table leading to the throne. Henrietta called fourth a servant standing to the side of the throne room and said to him "Take this fine gentlemen and his men to the guest quarters of the castle." she perked up remembering something and turned to Razboul and said " You mentioned a feet of ships your people had ?" . he nodded and said "Four- I mean thirteen ships , yes." She said "Illget them a welcoming party. Agnes, I need you to go to the coast with your squad, I will need some of your troops as well to keep from confrontation Razboul." the commander nodded and mentioned to one of his own guard to fallow Agnes and said " _Bring a truck with a few men."_

The day became late afternoon and Razboul was chatting with a few of his men as a servant came in , bowed and said "Sir the negotiations are about to begin." Razboul nodded and said "Thank you." he stood and motioned with his hand for his men to fallow as he walked down the hall into the now full throne room with many nobility talking among them selves some glanced his direction but didn't seem to acknowledge him more than that. He walked to an empty seat and sat with them one of the nobles next to him scoffed and looked towards their peer on the opposite side and began to chat about how some strange dragons few over his property the other day.

A few minutes passed and the princess stood , the hall became silent as she said "As we all know Tristain is a rather small and undefended county with very few allies, her only ally is at war with its self and her neighbors are ready to carve into her as they did thirty years ago, but I present a solution." She held a hand towards Razboul as he stood , he then said "My men are ready to protect your country for an agreement , the fair treatment of our men and the civilians under your rule-" The entire hall erupted with chatter and even a few of the less 'extravagant' nobles cursed and yelled about 'filthy commoners', where as the nobles towards the princess either muttered among each other or said nothing, one pink haired noble sitting right next to the princess in particular merely raised her brow at the terms.

Henrietta stood once more and said "Silence." in a firm and controlling tone to which the banter became muttering or whispers omong small noble groups. She continued "I believe this is what our country needs , these are hard times , for all of us with the growing threat of Reconquesta and Germania, I do not believe we could trust their mercenaries any longer. I also believe that their speak of 'human treatment' is correct. Many of you have maids and butlers who have families of their own, who should be paid for their work. I am only calling you here to give you a warning, any more mistreatment of the people will be dealt with by the 'Russians' , they will also be acting as a police force, your town and homestead guards will be policed under the state. They are allowed to recruit the Tristanian people into the new army that they have planned for Tristain as well." The entire hall was silent and one noble laughed "This has to be a hoax, these commoners couldn't stand up to a mage!" Henrietta sighed and said "Every one is dismissed." the throne room flooded out with the nobility chatting among each other , only the pink haired noble , a blonde noble holding a white rose , and a another noble with a necklace seemingly made of water stayed with the princess and the commander.

The mage with a liquid necklace said to the princess ,"Your highness , I worry that your decision was rather abrupt and sudden. I believe some of the nobility will ignore your new laws, some may even begin a rebellion , similar to that of Reconquesta!" the princess said "As I have mentioned Duke Montmorency , These new people shall be our police and army, they have already given us the contract to which I have signed , our country is in good hands with these people whom I trust will keep their end of the bargain."

"And we will I assure you , you have my word Princess De Tristain." he bowed the guards behind him doing the same.

 **Agnes**

Agnes and her squad sat on the seats across from the foreign militants, one of them was fiddling with a big black box with weird knobs and dials similar to a complicated safe he was speaking into a black box that was much smaller and was connected to the giant black box one of her subordinates whispered to her "I don't think that man is right in the head." she smirked a bit and said "I don't think they are all quite right in the head." just as she finished her sentence she heard a voice similar to the foreign military's over the smaller black box. Her eyebrows seemed to try and migrate to the top of her forehead , the rest of her squadrons eyebrows doing the same as if in a military drill. The men across from the Tristanian musketeers chuckled and began to chat among themselves , all except the one talking into the magic box, he was listening to the voice and seeming to give instruction as he laid a map that Agnes gave to him earlier along with a compass, they approached the beach from one of the taller hills , a fleet of steel ships lined up a few hundred yards from shore , troops climbed down from rope ladders onto small boats , some of which were already heading to shore at an extremely fast pace, the troops that couldn't handle the rough ride to shore bailed their lunch and breakfast off the side of the speeding black boats. Agnes learned later that they were some sort of inflatable boat with what was called a "motor". As the troops began to come to shore the boats would go back to the ship , possibly for more of the killer cargo. The two groups greeted each other with hugs and kisses on the cheeks and began to chat among each other, superiors ordered subordinates to set up camp, tents were raised , rifles stripped and cleaned, camp fires were light and some even began to open small packages with food inside.

Mean while Agnes and her squad began to search for some one who could possibly speak their language and found him as the sun was setting on the horizon. "Hello, do you speak our language?" she asked in an impatient tone the thousandth time that day, "Why yes, I actually went to France once..." Agnes seemingly perked up and asked "What is your name?"

"You can call me Sergeant Ulitsky if you are wondering." already Agnes had the notion to fire a piece of hot lead into his head but remained resilient "If I may ask for your assistance " her eyebrows twitched as she said "Please" in a ground out tone. He nodded in understanding and said "What do I get sweet cheeks?" at that he felt a hard and painful object collide with his cheek with a loud 'THUNK 'and some jingling he was knocked back by the force and as he sat up he rubbed his cheek "Forget it lady youre some sadist with..." he took hold of the object that made a very close relationship with his cheek , realizing it was a sack of coins he opened it and closed it, opening it again and closed it, "A wonderful personality and plenty of gold coins what can I do for ya?!"

 **Duke Wardes**

The elderly duke grumbled as he stormed out onto the streets of Tristainia along with the horde of confused and irritated nobles , this son who had similar gray beard , blue eyes , and thin form except without the wrinkles fallowed close behind "Father I suggest you calm yourself before you break something _" his sentence was interrupted by a vase shattering at the hands of said old man the younger one sighed and walked up to his elder and placed a hand on his shoulder gently. A commoner shop keeper timidly came out ftom under his sales booth to sweep up the shattered vase as the younger Wardes said to his father "Don't worry father I am the captain of the Griffin Squadron, your place by the throne will not be contested." A young lady seemingly appeared out of the shadows and said to the older man ,"Or you can become the throne and rid this country of the commoner army." The younger Wardes gave the newcomer a hard look and said "This is a talk between a father and son we dont need your-"

"She has a point Jean." The elderly man said in a whisper.

"But father what she speaks of is heres-"

"Jean! What our dear 'Leader' Is suggesting is giving commoners free reign , and bringing mages down with them, If that isn't against Brimir I don't know what is! Said the father in a low hiss, he glanced around to make sure no one heard and said "I believe we should at least hear her out before pushing away an opportunity such as this." The son relented and said "Yes father."

All the while the lady smiled politely at them with her hands crossed in front of her she said "Nothing like family right?" to which the younger o e grumbled and glanced away as his father said "Yes family..." as he gave the back of his sons head a stern glare.

The lady said "I am Marcella , pleasure to meet you." The younger Wardes rubbed his eyes as he swore he saw a set of runes on her forehead. He sighed and decided it must have been the headache his father brought him.

A/N; Again sorry for the long time between updates , I had classes and work to attend to! Also this story will be very different from the anime and manga so some arcs may or may not be there or be replaced, some will be added on as we go along so yeah...


End file.
